Those Three Words
by Tivaau
Summary: a little someting set after nevermore... pete and myka romance : enjoy


So I don't own warehouse 13 or any characters mentioned blah blah blah….

Mentions of events from Nevermore but that's all ENJOY!

*Those Three Words*

The flicker of light from the fire place helped calm her as she buried herself in another book. After a long day hunting for artifacts she needed time to relax and forget about the dangers that had crossed both her and Pete's paths.

Although the reading did help her relax she still felt as if something was wrong. She needed to talk to someone, to sort through her feelings and figure out why she felt so uptight. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a soft, low voice cut the silence.

She looked up to find Pete leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. His warm, calming eyes searched her face for a reason to why she looked so sad and confused.

"Myka?" he repeated, this time catching her attention.

"Pete, hi. Did you want something?" she was trying to hide her smile as she closed her book. She looked away as she thought of the feelings that she had towards Pete. She new they weren't allowed to cross the line, the line that seemed to be blurred when either one of them was in danger. Whenever she saw him she couldn't help but smile, for some strange reason he always made her feel happy.

"No, I was just looking for some leftover cookies, but I see you have turned into the cookie monster," and he pointed to the small table next to her which had an empty plate covered in crumbs. She looked at the plate and back to him, a smile spread across her lips as he laughed, how could he seem so happy all of the time?

"Oh, right. Yeah I'm sorry about that, I got hungry, well really hungry I guess and that's all I could find in the kitchen." She couldn't help but notice how his shirt clung to his chest and arms, complementing his well toned body. With the amount of cookies he ate she was impressed at how well he could keep in shape.

"Are you alright Myka? You seem a little, well sort of… sad I guess. Do you want to talk?" He had a concerned look on his face, like he truly did care about her.

He pushed himself off the door frame and came to sit next to her. They sat close, their sides touching. Myka put her book down and turned her head to face him. She couldn't get over how concerned he looked.

"Pete?" Her voice was barley audible as she spoke his name.

"Myka, is everything okay?" He placed his hand on her leg to comfort her, and to his surprise she put her hand over his and gave it a small squeeze.

"I feel really bad Pete." Her voice was becoming shaky and her eyes were threatening to let out a sea of tears.

He leant forward and sat sideways on the couch so he was facing her.

"About what? Hey, Myka, look at me. What do you feel bad about?" He softly lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"My parents, Pete, I feel like I rejected them after I left home. I mean, I only just told them that I wasn't working in DC anymore protecting the president. I've left them out of my life for so long now and I feel that I don't even know them properly." A steady stream of tears broke free and she let herself go. She couldn't keep it in any longer,

"Hey hey, shhh. It's going to be fine, alright. It's not your fault you haven't been able to see them for a while. They still love you, they're your parents and that's not going to change." She leaned her head in the crook of his neck and he pulled her in for a hug. It felt so right for her to be in his arms. His body warmth radiated through her as he traced little circles on her back.

"I feel really stupid, I'm sorry -"She was cut off when he placed a finger lightly to her lips to quite her.

"There's no need for you to be sorry." He took his finger off her lips and leant back to look her in the eyes. Her look of sadness had faded and relief overtook her.

"Thank you, Pete." It came out a whisper as she could hardly breathe from the closeness between them. Less than an inch separated them. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as she was lost in his soft, caring eyes.

He placed his hands on her hips and he leaned in, lightly brushing his lips across hers. Her breath caught in her throat at the light contact she felt on her lips. She placed her hands on his chest lightly and leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and felt his tongue slide against hers. She leaned back and he followed, careful not to put all of his weight on her as they fell back into the couch.

She new that they were crossing the line but she couldn't care less. She needed to feel that someone did care about her and that someone was Pete.

She felt his weight shift and they broke apart, gasping for air. He brushed a hair out of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Myka?" He saw worry flood her face as she thought about what was going on.

"Yeah Pete?" She felt really worried. Worried that he was having second thoughts about what they had just done. She held her breathe as she waited for him to speak, panic rushing through her veins.

"I love you" She smiled as she heard those three special words come from Pete's mouth. She never thought she would be able to hear them after she lost Sam but now she felt as if nothing could break her.

"I… I love you too, Pete." A tear rolled down her cheek as she said those words back to him. She loved him and that was never going to change.

Fin!


End file.
